Voltar
}}} Voltar, or "The Great Voltar" as he calls himself, is one of the four main characters and leader of the League of Super Evil (or LOSE). He's probably the only one who tries to be evil more than the others. But even though he believes himself to be this great and powerful villain, he's no better than the rest of his misfit gang. Character Description Despite how old Voltar is, he's one of the shortest characters in the show. He's about the same size as the kids in Metroville and is even shorter than Doomageddeon, the group's pet. He may be a size of a child, as an explanation for his small stature. Voltar's wardrobe consists of a red jacket, pants and a big red helmet with antenna like things sticking out of his head (some people say the antenna makes his head look like Zim from Invader Zim). Even when he's in his undergarments, Voltar keeps his mask on his face, never revealing his true face. His eyes are black with glowing yellow pupils and has a strange skull like decal on his face that moves when he talks. It also bends in the form of a smile or frown. His idea of evil consists of throwing a neighborhood barbecue without inviting the neighbors, clogging all the toilets in town and delaying a pizza guy's route so they get free pizza. He's so into evil that he won't do or take interest in anything unless it's EVIL. Alongside Doktor Frogg, Voltar is probably the second most unlucky person in the show. He sometimes has a tendency to act a little insane, like when he had the perfect evil bike that he wouldn't let anyone else touch and would eventually lead up to it being crushed. Voltar is described as an evil maniacal genius, but is childish and unintelligent. His behavior is a take-off of the 'Alazon' villain stereotype, and his appearance is loosely based on the 'Evil Overlord' villain stereotype. As OBVIOUSLY pointed out during their adventure to the Museum of Natural History to steal a dinosaur bone and unfortunately running into their old enemy Gene again ("Bite at the Museum") , Voltar shows a very poor knowledge of history. He claims the cavemen ("Ancient Greeks" as he calls them) made the first fire on the moon, dinosaurs pulled stage coaches during the time of cowboys, dinosaurs distant cousin is the Egyptian mummy and the fact that the Wooly Mammoth was the one responsible for creating the printing press! Strangely, this lack of historical facts is also shared by Gene, who states he knew that "ancient greeks didn't have marshmallows on the moon" when he sees Red Menace eating a marshmallow over a fake fire in an exhibit about the cavemen when he's supposed to be staying still. Voltar also has an addiction to a ice cream popsicle called a "Fudgy Yummy Fudge Bar" that he constantly asks the passing ice cream truck guy for when he comes around. Sadly, he's always late and misses his chance. But that changed when he and the others installed a hypnotizing charm onto the ice cream truck and had it hypnotize the chocolate grubbing kids into wanting tofu bars. However, this proved to be a bad situation as the addicted hypnotized kids were turning aggressive once Red Menace ran out of Tofu Bars to give them. And thanks to Frogg, who FORGOT to install a "OFF" switch on his chime and could only intensify it's power, had all the kids, several townsfolk and even the likes of Justice Gene and Skullosus come after them! In the end, the three are ultimately caught in the chime's affect and soon want Tofu Bars also (Voltar was the last to be affected and possibly the last one to snap back at the episode's end). When playing a game that tests players' intelligence, Voltar couldn't answer the first question right and ultimately got a intelligence rating of "celery" while Red somehow got "triple Einstein" on his first try! After that, Voltar decided the League would invade the nearby school and Voltar would pose as a substitute teacher, Mr. Voltarski, and teach all the kids the wrong answers to the game. Even though this plan worked, with the teacher almost catching him, Voltar was unable to mock the other kids at the game due to Doomageddon and Frogg's actions breaking it. Trivia * Voltar hates being treated like a baby but sometimes acts like one. * He and Gene don't know anything about history. * He drove the V.mobile first. * 'Battle of Cyborg Chief' is Voltar's favorite show as seen on 'L.O.S.E Junior'. * Voltar has only one pair of underwear as seen on 'Underwear'. * The bathroom is Voltar's thinking space as on 'Split' * Voltar is very identical to Zim from the Nicktoon Invader Zim ''in appearance and personality. Both are short, arrogant, both unintelligent and intelligent at the same time, the main protagonists of their shows and both have antennas on their heads. However, Voltar doesn't have a disguise to wear normally, while Zim does. * He also resembles Strong Bad from ''Homestar Runner in appearance and some traits. Episodes Focusing on Voltar * Slam Dunked - Once competed against a group of kids in a basketball challenge and mocked for his size. Fortunately, he managed to unknowingly steal another villain's battle robot and show off...... only to be attacked by a gang of super heroes who happen to be that villain's arch enemies! * L.O.S.E. Vs Lair - After getting his hands on an ultimate, deluxe evil bike, Frogg tells him that showing it off might increase it's chance of being stolen. He goes slightly insane and has Frogg increase the lair's security..... only for it to turn on them the minute Voltar commands it to make sure NO ONE, including LOSE too by the sound of it, from touching his bike! * Underwhere? - Voltar's lucky (as well as ONLY) pair of underwear has gone missing after Red and the others forcefully took his clothes to be washed. But when he finally tracks it down, he finds an old college rival using it for his own sinister purposes! Voltar's Favorite Quotes * "Ah. What a great morning.....for EVIL!!!!!" * "Evil Laugh" before something cuts him off or not * "VICTORY!!!" * "Bad Doomageddeon!" * "Henchbots! Attack!" * "Did you hear that?! She called us EVIL!" * "What?!" * "Not to worry Doktor Frogg. This super hero wanna be doesn't realize he's dealing with an EVIL MASTERMIND!" * "Who do you think taught the T-Rex to sing and dance? Certainly not that Wooly Mammoth! By the way, nice job inventing the printing press big fella!" * "Once again, the League of Super Evil has....! * MUHAHAHA * * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Undead Category:League of Super Evil